


ID: Lust

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bad Ending, Betrayal, Brainwashing, Break the Cutie, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Forced Pregnancy, Hallucinations, Hentai Ending, Hypnotism, Implied Relationships, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mind Rape, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Other, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: Brown didn't keep his promise with Robin. He kidnapped Rob and took him to his lair. The goal was to get information out of Rob concerning Shulk, Bionis and the Monado. Rob's refusal to throw Shulk under the bus would cost him more than just his body…





	ID: Lust

**Author's Note:**

> I really can’t stop torturing Rob. It’s so easy to do so. This is actually part 2 of a Robin centric porn arc (and there are only two parts and the first part is for female Robin). Enjoy!

If there was one thing Rob resented, it was being lied to. He was good at catching others in a lie, but the moment someone got away with it, his blood boiled to the point where it became impossible to simmer.

It started with Rob being on vacation at Gelato Beach with his sister and a few other friends from Ylisse. Chrom couldn't make it and neither could Olivia but Chrom was able to convince Frederick to have a vacation. It was odd that Gaius and Tiki tagged along with them but Chrom said that he, his family and the others would arrive there later. It was just one huge get together on a beach. Rob knew he was going to relax under a palm tree with a watermelon smoothie. Since Shulk wasn't coming, he was going to be lonely unless Virion decided to tag along and keep him company.

All the plans Rob had in his mind were ruined by a sudden attack at Gelato Beach. No one knew who they were. They could have been aliens or demons or humans with powerful weapons that he had never seen before. Rob only recalled his friends getting hurt before he passed out. He woke up with a concussion. Rob wanted to touch the back of his head in a vain attempt to quell the throbbing pain. Instead, he found that his wrists were strapped to a chair. Rob's eyes immediately shot open as he looked around the room. He was no longer on Gelato Beach with his friends. He was now stuck in a room with strange machines with the weirdest one being the odd crane machine above him that looked ready to grab at his head at any given moment.

"So you finally decide to wake up, my sweet prince."

The condescending voice only irritated Rob's mood even more.

"Who is there? Show yourself."

There was only one door in the dimly lit room. The door opened and revealed the person who had put Rob in this situation.

"…Who are you?" Rob asked immediately. "And where is my sister? Where are my friends?"

Because of the darkness, it was hard to get a good description of him. He wore a brown old fashioned hoodie jacket. It covered most of his face. The part of his face that wasn't covered was concealed by a gas mask. Rob heard the man's heavy breathing with each step he made. The man wore black gloves and tall boots…anything to cover his body.

The man chose not to answer. His sinister laughter came out as muffled with the mask on. His attention was to the control panel to the right of the tactician.

"Answer me!"

"You are very loud…for a hostage…" the man spoke softly as he pressed a few buttons on the control panel. The weird crane above Rob's head started to descend. At this point, the man took something out of his pocket that reminded Rob remotely of a remote. The creeper began fiddling with the contraption. "Now we are ready."

"Ready for what?! Who are you and where is everyone?!"

Rob was losing his patience. He shouldn't be acting like this when he was at a severe disadvantage.

"Your friends should be the least of your concern…"

Rob leered at the man who finally turned his attention toward him.

"If something happened to them…"

The man interrupted the tactician with a dirty laugh. "Your friends aren't dead. However, your sister and that dragon…I cannot guarantee their sanity."

Rob gasped, "W-What did you do?! What did you do to my sister?!"

He assumed Tiki would be okay. She was a powerful dragon. The tactical magician feared for his sister knowing how reckless she could be.

"Oh, I told your sister that if she did what I told her, I wouldn't lay a finger on you. I realized that you had the information I needed…so I decided to take you back to my base for a little talk…"

"…So you lied to my sister…" Rob growled. "You scumbag…you…"

"I have many names but I am referred to as Brown," the wicked man said. "I am part of an organization called the Army of Darkness. We don't use our names so we are color coded. I don't mind the ugly color given to me…it allows people to forget that I am…a doctor."

Rob's expression fell. "Doctor?"

"Doctor, scientist, mechanic…I have many occupations. I research the most interesting topics in the galaxy. It's all for my self-gain. My only goal is to remind Diamond why I am the superior to him."

Rob didn't understand. He didn't know who this Diamond was. He didn't know what the Army of Darkness entailed. All he knew was that he was trapped in a room alone with a psychopath.

"Now that the introduction is out of the way, I'll get straight to the point," Brown began. "I have observed you from the Smash Brothers Realm. I noticed your connections with one of the aliens on that planet…Shulk, is it?"

The magician gave away his knowledge just by flinching at the mention of Shulk's name.

"Diamond and I think similarly. We believe that only an alien can be involved with the resurrection of powerful beings lost in history." Brown smirked underneath the mask. "Those who are associated with the aliens are the ones that can provide the best information needed."

"…Why Shulk?" Rob had to ask.

"He's a god," responded Brown. "An alien that is a god is extraordinary. I must know the secrets to his power. I must know where his world is. I must obtain the secrets from him so I can focus on resurrecting someone dear to Diamond and remind him that I am better than him."

"Then do that," Rob hissed. "I'm not going to be involved with your petty rivalry. You were the one responsible for attacking my friends…and if my sister is hurt…I will never talk."

"You're not in the position to do that," Brown reminded him. "You see the machine above your head?"

Rob couldn't see it so Brown had to explain to him what it was and why he should feel threatened.

"That machine above your head will dig the information out of you by force should you not speak to me willingly. I might have to change your entire persona as a result. Your body will also be modified to suit my needs."

 _So it's a brainwashing machine._  Rob thought grimly to himself.  _I'm not getting out of here that easily…_

"So you see, it should be easy for you to decide on helping me if you value your life."

Rob shook his head. "I don't. Shulk is more important to me. Even if you mess me up, my friends will stop you."

Brown wasn't pleased at how stubborn the tactician was being. He started to approach the Smasher, making a strange sound in the process.

"I can do so much damage to your brain that you would be unrecognizable to your friends and family," Brown threatened. "I will turn you into the very thing you resent. It will not be hard to dig into your mind and see what you are scared of. Stop trying to resist. I am giving you a way out."

Rob didn't trust this man. If he lied to his sister, then this man would not keep his promise to him. Rob wasn't even being told what happened to Robin and Tiki. If they're dead and he submitted to Brown, what would that make him?

 _A tactician failure._  Rob reminded himself.  _I refuse…to give up ever again._

"I will ask you one last time. If you have information on the Homs and Bionis, tell me now before things get ugly."

Rob stayed silent. His eyes never let Brown out of his sight. The mad doctor expected the tactician to submit to his will. Unfortunately for him, Rob was a stubborn tactician.

"Go to hell," Rob finally said. "You can do whatever you want but I will never allow you to hurt Shulk."

Brown should have expected this. He sighed in disappointment realizing that he would have to wait a few days for the situation to change. Every minute wasted meant a minute for the other Smashers to find the snowy haired tactician. That was the point though. Rob needed to stall if he wanted to get out of this in one piece.

If Rob could see Brown's facial expression, he would have second guessed himself. The doctor's patience had run out…

"Have it your way."

The machine suddenly came down on top of Rob's head. He yelped at the sudden movement. Something inside of the machine forced its way into his ears. The tactician screamed feeling immense pain throughout his body.

"You'll need some re-working but when this is done, you won't even be yourself anymore."

Rob couldn't hear what Brown said. He thought this man had made him deaf the minute the thing forced its way into his ears. That same thing in his ears made its way to his brain. Something touched at his brain causing his vision to blur.

"Gahhh!" Rob screamed as he struggled in his chair. He needed to get out before things took a turn for the worst. "Let me go! Stop!"

Brown chuckled as he pressed another button on the remote he had. Rob couldn't see or hear something approaching him and by the time his body felt something, it was already too late.

"This thing I'm sending at you is a mechanical kraken. I have a real one ready but the first thing that must happen is your body must adjust to touch. This kraken has Venus Spice. The more you have in your system, the better."

Rob opened his mouth to scream again. The mechanical kraken forced a tentacle into his mouth before he even had a chance. Rob gasped feeling something rough yet slimy in his mouth. He tried to deny the thing what it wanted but the machine was shutting down his desire to fight back. Another tentacle found its way under his robe and started stroking his penis.

"Gnnn?!"

He looked over to Brown with his eyes widening in horror.

"This is just another thing I have to do before the real fun begins," Brown explained. Again, Rob couldn't hear him. He just saw his mouth moving. "When I'm done with you, I'll just give you to my client, Acedia. He has a huge fascination with you."

Rob found his vision blurring as he continued to stare at the mad doctor. The machine on his head was dulling his senses. His memories started to change as well. The tactician groaned seeing some of his past memories start to fade away…and be replaced by something else.

"I chose a specific path for you," Brown continued. "I think Acedia will appreciate this."

Images of a man that Rob didn't know flashed in his mind. His eyes squinted as he tried to determine who this man was. Just thinking about this man aroused him. He started to appreciate the kraken stroking his needy cock.

"Gnn…nnnngg…"

Rob drew closer to orgasm before the stroking stopped. He groaned in disappointment because the kraken was no longer interested in pleasuring him. It was more concerned with itself. The tentacle picked up the pace in his mouth and Rob was horrified at how much he was enjoying this. For a moment, it wasn't a tentacle in his mouth and the mysterious man that Brown mentioned was the one sticking his cock in his small mouth.

"Be mine. All mine, my sweet Rob," the mystery man said. "Drink it all. Drink all my love juices that I bestow to you. Do not waste a single drop. Understand?"

Rob found himself nodding his head at the illusion. He hummed as he felt the man get close to cumming. Before long, the mystery man orgasmed.

A sweet liquid forced its way down Rob's throat. He couldn't throw it up with how deep the tentacle was in. The tactician had to drink every drop. He felt the effects immediately. It was like having a sugar rush except his body demanded more intimacy.

"You like that?" Brown asked. "Venus Spice is a sweet aphrodisiac that anyone can enjoy. The more you have, the more addicted you are."

Sure enough, when the first mechanical tentacle pulled away, another one took its place. This time, Rob sucked on the tentacle like his life depended on it. He needed more of this wonderful fluid.

"See? It's an addiction."

Hearts were already in Rob's eyes as he sucked on the tentacle.

_Oh, this is delicious. More. More. More. More. More._

At the same time, another mechanical tentacle slivered deeper into Rob's robe and poked at his entrance. Rob's eyes widened as he wiggled underneath the tentacle.

"I'm going to have this machine put some more Venus Spice in you. Right here is good."

 _Yes. Yes. Yes. More. More. More._  Rob's mind told him.

More tentacles found their way into his robe. They turned into needles and started injecting Venus Spice into his body. Rob's entire body was becoming one big libido without much of a fight. Before his mind could process this, more Venus Spice got sprayed into his throat again. He happily slurped what was being offered to him.

"Hnng. Hnng. Gnng."

_So delicious. Semen is delicious. I want more. Will this wonderful man give me more? Oh. My body feels weird._

Rob groaned in disappointment when all the tentacles suddenly leave him after injecting enough aphrodisiac inside of him. Rob's mind started to return to him and his eyes became normal, but his body was just one big erogenous zone.

"Guh…what did you do to me?" Rob was afraid to ask. His hearing temporarily returned to him so he could clearly hear the mad doctor now when he spoke to him.

"I'm setting you up for something bigger. You like what I did, didn't you?"

Rob said no but his mind and body said yes. It scared the tactician what this mad doctor was doing to him. The machine above his head turned on again. Rob's thoughts and feelings became replaced again.

"No…stop…" Rob mumbled weakly. "Turn it…off…"

"Do you want more cock?" Brown asked, ignoring Rob's protest.

"Yes, please," Rob responded instantly. "I got a taste of cock. Gimme more!"

Brown was pleased by his response. "You learn quickly. Now I present a real demon cock."

The room started to rumble as something dangerous made its way into the room. Rob failed to register what Brown was talking about until it was too late. The thing had found its way through the ceiling of the base. On closer inspection, there were huge tubes that connected this room to another room. If Brown needed a real monster to handle with the negotiation, he simply needed to call it with a press of a button.

The monster crash landed behind Rob. The tactician snapped out of his trance hearing the huge thud. He paled realizing that something horrifying was behind him and he couldn't escape from it.

"I present to you a real kraken," Brown exclaimed. "I took this one from the Golden Land. There are plenty to go around no matter what those little brats say. I raised it myself to do whatever I tell it to do."

Because of the machine returning some of Rob's memories back to him, he started to recall an incident with a kraken. He shrieked as his first instinct was to escape from the monster that was ready to attack him. Brown had to admit that Rob still having any sort of sanity at this point was impressive.

With a press of a button, the kraken extended its tentacles toward the tactician without a care of the chair that he was strapped to. Rob yelped when he felt the real kraken yank him out of his bindings. Yes, the chair no longer became an issue but now he was at the mercy of a real demon. The machine remained attached to his head as if it was now part of his body.

"Let me go, you stupid thing!" Rob snapped as he got hoisted above the ground. "Don't touch me!"

"Your body desires to be touched," Brown corrected. "You're shivering."

"I'm furious!" Rob proclaimed. "I swear I'll get my Levin Sword and-ohhhhhhh!"

The kraken shut the magician up by simply grabbing onto his cock with its tentacle and stroking him again. Rob attempted to resist but being denied to cum before only hurt him now. This was followed up by a few smaller tentacles pulling at his pink nipples. His attempts at wiggling away ended the moment the kraken had wrapped itself around Rob's body and forced him to endure the pleasure.

"D-Damn you…" Rob groaned. His cursing didn't sound all that threatening seeing as how his body enjoyed every minute of it. "S-Stop touching me…"

"Oh, it's going to do more than just touch you," Brown hummed. "It's going to breed with you."

Rob didn't know what to say. He was flabbergasted at the implication. The kraken gave him no time to register what Brown meant as the tentacle penetrated him. Rob arched his neck back at the electrical sensation that came with the thrust.

"Gahh! Ahh!" Rob gasped. "T-Take it out!"

"Why? It wants to mate with you."

"I-I won't!" Rob screamed as the tentacle started to move at a steady pace. "N-No! I won't be bred to this…thing! Ahh!"

"There's still hope," Brown teased. "Just tell me about Shulk's origins and his powers and then I'll get it to stop."

"No!" Rob answered like it was second nature to him. "I won't let Shulk-ahh! Suffer this! Gynnn…"

"Your stubbornness is annoying but I guess that's why Acedia wants you for himself," Brown said as a matter of fact statement. "Either way, I'm getting my information out of you."

Brown pressed another button on the remote. The kraken tentacles went in faster and harder than before. The tentacles pushed at Rob's sweet spot and then kept slamming into him. Rob might as well regret denying the chance to get the kraken to stop. Then again, the tactician's body submitted to the whims of pleasure. Rob made sure to match his movement with the tentacles thrusting to get the full pleasure of every thrust. The tactician noticed and he could only moan in frustration at how everything was going to hell too quickly.

 _Why is my body acting like this?_  Rob asked himself. _I am not this weak!_

"You like it?" Brown questioned. "Krakens know about their mate's needs."

"This isn't…oh…ahh…" Rob's train of thought got interrupted by the tentacles thrusting. "Stop this…thing…gah…my body…feels hot…"

"It's the intention."

"Please…don't…move…" Rob pleaded. "I can't…ahh!"

The tentacle continued to pick up speed. Rob's body trembled from the amazing feeling. The kraken chased after its orgasm as it continued pumping into the small tactician. Rob gasped, grunted and moaned at the same time. He couldn't take it anymore.

"No…I'm going to…" Rob muttered weakly before his own cries interrupted his sentence. "Ah…"

Euphoria conquered Rob yet again and he found himself cumming to the tentacles that penetrated him. The orgasm was strong…strong enough to cause his mind to go blank yet again. But despite his temporarily blank state, he still begged the kraken to not cum inside him. He felt the tentacles getting close and the last thing he wanted was to become an incubator.

No matter how many times Rob begged, the kraken did what it wanted. The kraken had laid its eggs inside of him. Rob moaned as he felt his body give into the magnificent feeling.

_No! It's filling me up! I have to resist…I have to…_

Rob's train of thought disappeared feeling his body stop resisting the demon. He could only shut his eyes as he felt the kraken pour deep into him. The kraken pumped as much semen into him as it could before pulling out. His hole leaked of the white liquid. Rob looked down at his stomach with disgust. The eggs caused his belly to enlarge just enough for them to rest inside of him. He looked almost pregnant.

"This…can't be happening…" Rob mumbled weakly. "I'm not…"

"Oh, but you will be very soon," said the mad doctor. "These eggs don't take too long to hatch. They just need someone with the right magic inside of them to grow up big and strong."

Rob shook his head, "No…take them out…please…"

"Why? You look beautiful as a pregnant woman."

It was meant to be an insult but Rob didn't understand why his dick stuck up being called that. His cheeks turned pink as a result.

"Did you like what I said?"

"No!" Rob denied. "I am not a pervert like you! I will not give birth to these disgusting children!"

"Then just imagine these eggs have your boyfriend's kids instead."

Rob wanted to deny it but the machine on his head flashed causing Rob to lose whatever he wanted to say.

"Oh…Shulk's…children…" He mumbled weakly. "Shulk's…children…Shulk…"

Brown nodded his head. "Right. If you picture this demon as your lover, you'll enjoy it way more."

"More…"

Rob flushed at the images that the mad doctor gave him. Because of the machine on his head, he started to believe being raped by the demon was justified if he imagined it was Shulk.

"Shulk…ah…"

Rob pictured how Shulk would react. Shulk had his big cock inside of him, violently thrusting to hit his sweet spot. The Homs kept one hand on Rob's waist and the other was on his big belly. Rob happily bounced up and down Shulk's needy cock.

"You will bear my children, right, Rob?"

"Oh! Yes! I'll happily bear your children!" Rob declared as he happily accepted his cock. "I'll make as many children as you want! Just don't stop!"

In reality, the kraken had started to thrust inside of Rob again with a different tentacle. With the machine manipulating Rob's brain, the tactician failed to realize that he was allowing himself to accept the demon. The snowy haired male desperately wanted Shulk to kiss him. He stuck his tongue out as if accepting the Homs tongue. The orgasmic moans echoed in the room. The eggs inside of him started to stir.

"Shulk! Let me give birth right now!" Rob hummed as the kraken continued to thrust into him. "Oh, Shulk! You're so big! So amazing! I'll bear your children!"

Rob allowed the kraken to spread his legs open for Brown to see. The machine did wonders for the doctor with how much of a slut Rob acted. Brown licked his lips as he anticipated the eggs being forced out of Rob's rear once the kraken finished pouring itself inside of him. The tactician whined feeling the kraken slow down.

"S-Shulk! Shulk! Don't slow down! I need this!" Rob screamed. "Shulk!"

The kraken pulled out of Rob just in time. In Rob's mind, Shulk pulled out and whispered naughty words in his ear.

"Give me my children," Shulk told him seductively. "It's all you're good for."

"Y-Yes, Shulk! I'll do my best!" Rob whined. "It's coming out! Oh! I'm going to cum while giving birth! I'm sorry, Shulk!"

"Perverted incubator," Shulk hissed. In Rob's mind, Shulk had put his hand on his cock and started to stroke it. In reality, the kraken was doing the stroking. "You're going to be a mother right now but all you're thinking of is my cock."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so-ohhhhhh!"

Rob flinched feeling something threatening to come out of his hole. He attempted to push but found the pain almost unbearable. Yet, the pleasure he felt caused his mind to ignore said pain and turn it into pleasure instead.

"S-Shulk! I'm gonna give birth while cumming!" Rob announced. "Shulk! Shulk! Shuuulk, hnnnn!"

Rob's orgasm was as powerful as Brown predicted. The semen squirted out of his cock and all over his stomach. At the same time, an egg found its way out of Rob and onto the ground. It wasn't just one egg either. At least three other eggs were forced out of the tactician. With every egg laid, Rob's expression became more depraved than before.

"What a slut…" Brown mumbled. "You claim that you would never give birth and here you are laying eggs for a demon. The real Shulk would be disgusted by this display."

Rob groaned feeling another egg be forced out. His stomach was still big though. There were still eggs inside of him but he needed another push if he wanted to get them out. The machine's power started to weaken. It wouldn't be long until Rob snapped out of his trance and realized what had occurred.

"Guh…what was I…huh?!" Rob's eyes widened in horror seeing the kraken eggs below him. "Where did those…oh, gods no…"

"You really gave it your all," Brown teased. "Mind doing it again for me?"

"What…that can't be…that's…gnn!" Rob felt the tentacle press at his entrance again ready to lay more eggs inside of him. "No…get away…what are…gahh!"

Rob feared for his body. It accepted the tentacle easily. The large tentacle inside of him slammed his prostate again and again. Any coherent thought became lost. His brain registered this pleasure as something good and the machine continued to turn his brain into mush.

"Ahhh! Haa…ahhh…no…" Rob cried out in pleasure. "Please! I give up! Stop this thing! Ohhh!"

"You had your chance," Brown told him. "Now you can suffer."

"N-No! Ahh! I'll tell you anything!" Rob screeched. "Please spare me! Ahhh!"

Everyone would be ashamed of Rob for begging for mercy. He didn't want to surrender to this crazed man or his demons. However, he might lose something important if he didn't swallow his pride. Unfortunately, Brown was serious when he said that Rob had his chance to give him the information. Now, Rob felt his brain becoming jelly.

"Doesn't it feel good though?" Brown asked. "This is what you wanted."

"No…I never…ahhh!"

"Do you see your memories of everyone fading? This is the intention. You're going to be a very important toy for us."

Rob didn't want that to happen. Yet, the memories of his past continued to fade with every thrust inside of him. Memories of being discovered by Chrom, his relationship with his sister, his love for Shulk…everything was fading. Tears rolled down his eyes as he felt his vision becoming white temporarily.

"Oh! Ahhh! Ahh! So good!" Rob moaned. "I'm close! I'm close! No! I don't want this!"

"You do." Brown told him. "Just let it go."

Rob ended up taking Brown's advice. The memories he desperately clung onto disappeared in a flash as the tentacle monster picked up the pace. Wonton noises replaced his weak protests as he rocked back into the demon that continued to violate him. What expression was he making to Brown now that caused the pervert to smile sinisterly at him? He didn't know nor cared. He was close. Super close…

"Ahh! Ahh! More! More! Ahhh! Ohhh! Ahh!"

Did that voice really belong to him? He didn't know nor cared.

"Cumming! I'm cumming! Please fill me up! Please fill me up with your eggs! Please!"

The kraken did what Rob commanded. A couple of powerful thrusts and the kraken finally planted his seed inside the tactician. The tactician howled in delight as the warm liquid infiltrated his body.

"Ohhh! Ahhh! So warm! And so much! Ahh! Ahhh! AHHHHH!"

The tactician couldn't hold it in anymore and came shortly after the demon. At first, that was what Rob thought he did. Brown noticed that the color of the liquid was a bright yellow instead of a thick white substance he was being filled up with. Brown snickered at the new turn of events.

"Oh, what's this? You didn't cum. You're peeing," Brown stated the obvious.

Rob didn't care if it was pee or semen. The feeling of release never felt so good! He hummed as his bladder emptied while his insides were being filled. The look of ecstasy Rob had would be forever stuck in Brown's mind. The mad doctor glanced at his own pants and shook his head in annoyance.

"You really are a slut," Brown said. "You can make even a man like me hard from just watching you getting fucked by a demon."

Rob's mind was somewhere else. He didn't register what Brown just called him. He certainly didn't see that Brown started to leave the room.

"I'm going to make you become further acquaintances with this demon. Maybe when all is said and done, you'll finally realize what you were meant to do."

Rob caught that last part as well as seeing that the only person who could get him out of this hell intended to leave him.

"W…Wait…come back…ahh…"

The tentacle inside of Rob pulled out before shoving another one back inside of his hole. Rob nearly cried out in delight before another tentacle got shoved down his throat. He hummed as his common sense started to fade away again. In the back of his mind, he saw an image of Shulk fading away from his mind. He closed his eyes before submitting to the pleasure of this monster.

* * *

Brown had left Rob alone for a few days as promised. He passed the time to check up on what the other Smashers were doing as well as attempt to pinpoint the location where Diamond and his daughter were. He wasn't all too surprised when told that the Smashers had finally determined his location and were going to launch an attack. Brown figured that his experiment was done and headed back to the interrogation room. He was pleased at the end results.

"Ahh, it appears that the kraken has made you lay more eggs than I expected. Wonderful."

Rob didn't hear a word that Brown told him. He couldn't at this point. As the mad doctor predicted, Rob had his mind "eaten". The kraken had completely destroyed the chair and gave Rob a more "comfy" place to sit. The floor was better because it gave the kraken as much room as it wanted. This also meant that the demon had freed Rob from his bindings. The tactician had made no attempt to run away after his hands were free. Those free hands were being used to stroke the tentacles.

Rob was a sight to behold. His mouth was full with a huge tentacle pumping into him. His nipples were being toyed with. His body was covered in tentacle juices. His hole had been stretched out enough to where the egg can be forced out. His belly was where Brown's eyes were looking. It was nice and big and filled with eggs. As Brown brought up, he made sure that with this particular kraken, the eggs would shrink down when it was time to lay the eggs thus not causing any stress on the overall body.

The white haired tactician opened his mouth, allowing the tentacle to pull out. At first, it seemed like the kraken was sparing him the humiliation but it was because of something else.

"Haa…ahh…it's coming out again…" Rob moaned as smaller tentacles went over to his hole and spread it out. "I'm…I'm, ahhhh!"

Rob let out a powerful moan as he orgasmed. As he did, Brown saw something sticking out of his butt. He licked his lips as Rob cried out and forced the egg to come out of him. The face the tactician made was a far cry to the usually neutral expression he had.

"Ahhh! Another child! Oh! Ahh! Ahh! Feels good! Ohhhh!"

Another egg landed right next to a pile of eggs that he had already laid. Not a single one of them hatched. Rob's belly still looked rather big. If Brown had to make a prediction, there were probably three more eggs inside of him that he needed to force out.

"So you already accepted your role as a mother?" Brown questioned in a sinister tone. "I assume the kraken has let you experience the pleasure you really want?"

Rob did not acknowledge Brown's presence. The doctor didn't need him to. He hummed as he approached the tactician. Rob groaned feeling Brown grab at his hips. The captor raised Rob above him and that was when Rob took notice of the throbbing cock that Brown had let out while observing Rob "give birth" to another monster.

"Your friends will be here in a few hours," Brown hummed, "Rejoice. I am almost done with you. I want to give you a parting gift before I do so."

If Rob had any sanity in that moment, he should have been relieved. However, his mind was clouded with lust. Hearts in his eyes were visible to the doctor. He opened his mouth to say something but another moan came out instead.

"You seem unsatisfied. What is the matter?"

"Acedia…" Rob mumbled.

Brown was surprised he knew that name. Did his memory finally come back to him? "Hmm? What about my client?"

"Gimme to him..." Rob pleaded. "I don't want this to end…"

"What don't you want to end?" Brown asked despite already knowing the answer. His cock was positioned above Rob's hole. The Smasher tried to move his body down but Brown wasn't going to let him have it just yet.

"Give me…to Acedia…" Rob continued, "He had told me to return to him if I desire more…more…more…"

Rob groaned feeling the churning in his belly again. Brown decided to continue talking to him under the assumption he knew what the tactician wanted.

"I see. The slutty side inside you has awoken. You want Acedia to continue banging you like this when this kraken is no longer available…"

"Y-Yes…" Rob moaned, "I want…I want cock…I need…"

"Yes. You want men with big, magnificent cocks. What my machine showed you is your ideal man."

"Ahhh!"

"Do not fear. Even when the Smashers pick you up, I will arrange things for you to be with Acedia. In exchange…I need information on Shulk and the Homs."

Before Rob could protest, Brown shoved his cock inside of Rob. The noise that came out of the tactician ran shivers down his spine.

"Oh, gods!" Rob exclaimed. "I'm going to…"

Brown wouldn't allow that. The kraken didn't want Rob to cum either. The kraken's tentacle quickly wrapped around Rob's dick preventing him from cumming. Rob gasped in disbelief.

"No…no…"

"I think we know what the requirements are for you to have all the pleasure you could ever want," Brown hummed as he started moving Rob's hips. Rob made it so easy for him with how much he was moving his body with him. "You spill out every dirty secret about the Homs you know and you get all the cock you want. A fair trade."

"It is but…ahhh! Shulllk!"

He still clung onto the memories of Shulk. Acedia clearly wouldn't want that. Fortunately, Rob was already at his wits' ends.

"You desired Shulk all of this time but he is not interested in you," Brown reminded him. "I have shown you this."

"Yes…but…ahhh~. Ahh!"

Brown slammed into Rob's prostate causing Rob to forget what he was going to say. He kept going knowing that Rob could not hold out much longer.

"So…what will it be? Shulk…or cocks?"

The right answer was right in front of him. He was so close to release he could just taste it.

"C-Cocks!" Rob answered. "Cocks! I need cocks! Please! Gimme Acedia! Gimme more! Gimme…ahhh! Ohhh! I can't stand it! I'll do anything!"

Brown chuckled. He leaned into Rob's ear and whispered. "That's a very good slut. Now, tell me what I want to hear."

In the back of Rob's mind, he did apologize to Shulk for letting him down. However, the lust was too strong for his mind and body to handle. He grinned at Brown as he noticed that his captor moved faster.

"I love cocks! I need cocks! I need these juices! I will do anything for them! Oh! Brown! Please gimme release! Please satisfy me!"

And with that, the tentacle removed itself from Rob's cock. Brown said nothing as their bodies moved in union. Their grunts and moans echoed in the room and Rob did his very best to please the man who was giving him heaven on earth. A dark aura covered Rob's body as Brown moved faster and faster. Soon, the two would cum together in holy matrimony and Brown made sure not to disturb the eggs inside of Rob. He might have stopped to fill Rob to the brim but the moment he pulled out Brown's hands were on Rob's belly. The eggs were rattled but they weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

"You're a good boy," Brown praised. Rob needed to catch his breath before he could continue on with the breeding. "Acedia will enjoy having a wonderful tactician like you. Now…you will tell me about Shulk and the Homs…"

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 6912 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. This fic is the sequel to Danger on the Beach. I haven't written it yet but it's porn on Robin and Tiki's side of this whole thing. Rob's porn was easier to write for obvious reasons. Also, the fic mentioned has a longer prologue before the attack/porn that I didn't feel like doing it.
> 
> 2\. Diamond is part of the Army of Darkness. He has already distanced himself from the terrorist group to figure out how to revive Cube on his own. He took his daughter Pearl with him as well. Brown hates him because the leader relied on Diamond and now that Diamond is gone, instead of promoting Brown for his skill, he would rather waste time trying to look for Diamond.
> 
> 3\. Brown's appearance is sort of like Scarecrow from Batman. I tried to hide his face as much as possible with the implication that he's ugly. Every evil scientist I have is handsome (Diamond when he was younger, Acedia, Arrow, etc.). Brown is not hot in the slightest hence why he covers his face with a mask.
> 
> 4\. Brown didn't tell Rob the complete truth of the machine. The machine is manipulating Rob's memories but can only do that if Rob's subconscious desires the change. Because Acedia has abused Rob in multiple timelines, it's actually easy to manipulate Rob into "falling in love" with Acedia while forgetting about Shulk and the other Smashers.
> 
> 5\. Golden Land krakens don't function the same as a normal kraken. They can lay eggs in a male as seen in Kracked Up where Pit's kraken impregnated Link with its eggs…


End file.
